Hollow Hearted
by JigsawHalloween
Summary: Ichigo moves as a product to a new idea his father has. Now he goes to Karakura High, and he hardly knew the people he would meet would end up blowing him away. HichixIchi
1. Chapter 1

**First fic. This is HichixIchi. Lol, don't judge me.**

**I don't own Bleach and if I did, I would do horrible, unspeakable things to humiliate those characters.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki hardly knew what he was getting into when he moved from his hometown to some other place called Karakura Town. When they had arrived, he stumbled out of the car with a scowl to his sister, who tripped him.

Ichigo was one of those 'punks' you see in school that you assume listens to heavy metal music and hates their life. No, he just liked the style. Currently, he sported a normal black shirt that fit to his muscles rather nicely and ripped skinny jeans that didn't squeeze his balls to death like most of the others other people wore.

His father approached him with a smile beaming on his bearded face, and held up a paper in front of Ichigo. Ichigo smirked, making out the school plastered on the front of it, not bothering to read the name. It looked too..perfect.

"What is this?" Ichigo sounded annoyed.

"Why, your new school son! What kind of father would I be if I sent you to some public school?"

"No, Dad. Not going." he walked past his father, who spun around with his jaw dropped.

"What? Why?"

"Not wearing a uniform just to go to a bitchy school."

With that, he slammed the door in his fathers face. Ichigo got what he wanted most of the time in the school department. His Dad hardly cared about his grades, saying 'Kids should focus more on partying instead of grades' or something like that. Ichigo slumped up to his room and threw his bag of clothes on top of his new mattress.

His phone vibrated, and he reached into his backpocket to see who had texted him, since usually his phone would ring if he got a call. He opened it up to see that his old friend Chad had texted him. 'Wats up?' He has such an amazing spelling talent.

'Nothing much. Just moved in. Talk to me later, okay?' Ichigo typed the numbers while hugging a pillow to his chest.

The phone vibrated again a few minutes later and the message said, 'Okay..'

Ichigo threw his phone to the far end of his bed, and he hugged the small pillow tighter. In that time, it seemed like all his troubled would be gone, but he knew it was only beginning. He would pretend his two sisters weren't beating on his door at the moment.. Sleep..

* * *

Ichigo awoke the next morning, not at all pleased he had slept the entire rest of the day. So pretty much, all of his stuff was still packed and his room looked dull. What an excitement to wake up to. He yelped as there was a roar on the other side of his door, and then an indention showed up on his side. Ichigo fumed for a moment.

"Dad! WE HAVE DISCUSSED THIS!"

His father only replied with a quick 'Haha!' and scurried off somewhere. Ichigo climbed out of bed and looked into his bathroom mirror, which already occupied the wall before they moved in. He looked okay, despite his hair being a mess.

He took hold of a dryer, and blew it on his hair for a moment or two, before it bounced back into place. It spiked in several directions and was a rich orange color. Kids thought he bleached it, but he assures its natural.

The boy decided to not change his clothes, since they were practically clean anyways. With this, he grabbed his messenger bag, which had a strange looking skull-type symbol on it, and made for downstairs.

When he reached his family, his two sisters were busy eating and his Dad spun around upon his arrival. He pointed an accusing finger at Ichigo.

"Ah-ha! Why did you put a dent in your door?!"

"Are you serious?! THAT WAS YOU!"

Ichigo proceeded to throw something at his father, but he had already walked out the door, laughing as he did so. Ichigo grumbled, adjusting his shoulder strap, and continued to follow. Looks like he would be walking to school. Yay.

As he walked among the perfect street and the perfect row of houses he noticed something...they all looked the same. He was so busy in his scoffing, he didn't notice a girl come up next to him. He jumped when he finally noticed her, and clutched a hand to his chest.

"Wha? DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorrysorrysorry! I just hadn't seen you before and you know..curiosity and all.."

He stopped to take in her appearance. Her hair seemed sort of perfect. Black. How original. It went only to her shoulders and she wore a skirt with a normal looking button up shirt. As he was looking her over, he saw a hand jut out and offer itself to him.

"So hi! My name is Rukia Kuchiki!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki.. I'm guessing your going to the same school as me?" he took her hand and shook it.

"Yes. Karakura High. That school sure has it some rebels.."

"Really now? You popular?"

"U-uh..no..sort of. The school has a lot of people. Lot of STRANGE people. Sad to say, I know most of them."

He nodded, and left it at that as they started to walk up to the school. His mouth would have dropped if he wouldn't have noticed it wanting to. Kids poured out the entrance and cars lined up along the parking zones, honking impatiently for their space. He seemed startled as a redhead walked up to he and Rukia with a smirk.

The redhead's hair was pulled back, to which the ponytail itself spiked in different directions. All over his face were tribal looking tattoo's and some snaked down his shirt, he could see. This boy's clothing style was like Ichigo's, which suited him well since his hair was bright red. He obviously noticed Ichigo's surveying of him, and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Right here, yo. The name is Renji. Renji Abarai. Rukia's friend since Kindergarten."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Just moved here."

Renji nodded, and engaged in conversation with Rukia. Ichigo waited for them to continue walking to school, when he noticed a very pale individual walk up to the Highschool. His hair was white and his skin was pretty much the same. His eyes were bright yellow and a seducing smile was plastered to his face. And if you compare..he looked shockingly like Ichigo. Could be his twin. But his clothing style was different. He wore a black leather jacket, and a black loose shirt underneath with the classical anarchy sign in the middle of it. His pants were baggy and he had a pack of cigarettes dangerously leaning out of one of his pockets.

The boy stopped swaggering for a moment, and brushed his snow white hair back with his hand. Oh my, his fingernails were painted black. As Ichigo drooled over this boys appearance, the teen happened to look back when he was pushing back his hair and noticed Ichigo with that almost maniacal smile of his. Ichigo noticed that he noticed as well and blushed a deep red, not knowing Rukia was asking him what was wrong at the moment. All he could focus on was that albino who just winked at him and licked his lips before entering the school.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated beyond. Thanks for the read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I update pretty fast. But Reviews make me feel accomplished. lD**

**Thank you for your Review Sora no Tori! **

**Again, I don't own Bleach or anyone in it. Only the plot. This reminds me of Grease for some reason.  
**

* * *

Ichigo felt his shoulder being tapped after the boy had left the scene, and he looked over to see Rukia with a worried look and Renji, whose eyebrow was raised in amusement and a grin plastered to his features. He looked the opposite direction immediately and blushed a deep red, knowing he had been caught staring at that boy.

"Ichigo, whats wrong?"

Or not.

"Uh, just a big school is all.." he still looked away.

"Haha! Really? I saw you give Sh--" Renji was interuppted by a shove to his shoulder.

Ichigo had to look now, if not out of embarassment Renji had noticed his staring, but because his new so called 'friend' had just been shoved. The boy before them wasn't bad looking either, really. His hair was a light blue and his eyes only a little darker. They had tattoo's under them that were a teal color and..he couldn't help but notice he wore a leather jacket like that boy. In fact, Renji almost said his name...

"What are you staring at, kid?"

Kid? Seriously?

"Wow, uh, ok. How old are you fuckface?"

The other sputtered, being insulted so openly. "I'm nineteen you bitch!" he grabbed Ichigo by his shirt collar. "And my name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack. You'll see me again."

He let go of Ichigo's shirt, and fake saluted the group as he strutted off into the school. When Ichigo had composed himself, he looked over to Renji and Rukia who were fixing him with a shocked and scared look. He gave them it back.

"What?"

"Do you know who you just insulted?" it was Rukia who spoke up.

"Obviously since the guy couldn't help but grace me his name."

"No! He is apart of a gang called the Hollows. They are given a number according to number from which they joined. He was the sixth person to join, which makes him their number six or Sexta, he likes to say it in spanish."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Uh, how come you know so much?"

"They pick on everyone else. Take advantage of anyone they can get ahold of. Used to do it to me until my elder brother Byakuya threatened them."

"So, pretty much a gang of school bullies? Lame." Ichigo brushed it off.

He ignored Rukia as he made for the school. Everyone gave him different looks, not seeing hair his color often probably. When he pushed back the double doors, he was glancing back and in better words, not looking where he was going when he heard a familiar shout.

"Thats him Shiro! Thats the new bitch!"

Ichigo whipped around suddenly to almost be nose to nose with the boy he stared at earlier. The only thing different about the two is the albino wore that maniacal smile and Ichigo didn't. He had to fight back the blush wanting to creep onto his face as he stared into the yellow eyes of this...very attractive boy. GAH, SHUTUP!

He was interuppted as he felt cold, cold hands touch his cheek. It was soothing against the burning sensation he had felt earlier from that wannabe blush. Wait..hands? Whose hands? he snapped out of his daze to see that boy. Running his hand over Ichigos face. Staring back at him with a look that made him think this boy was about to start eating him. Wait..what?

"Hello there." his voice almost sounded like a ghostly whisper, and surprisingly girlish in a way.

"Hi.." what kind of reply was that?! Be a smartass, Ichigo!

"New here huh? Were gonna have some fun.." Ichigo flinched as the male leaned in closer, practically close enough to feel his breath on his lips. "..just the two of us."

He pulled back as quickly as he leaned in, and whipped around to walk away from Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't sure what the look on his face was. But he could guarantee it was either shock or fear. Grimmjow seemed pleased by the mix, and walked away with..what was his name? Oh, Shiro. Walked away with Shiro with a chuckle and his hands in his pockets.

"You alright?"

Ichigo turned and jumped to see a kid at his eye level, but that was only because he was sitting on the inside of his locker. He was sure small enough. As elementary as this kid looked, his voice sounded mature enough and his eyes held what seemed like more smarts than anyone he had met so far. This kids hair was a silverish blue and was wearing a classical school uniform like Rukia had been. Crap, your staring again Ichigo.

"Ah, sorry. Yea, I'm good. Who are you?"

"Hitsugaya. No need for you to know my last name, now is there? New here right? I would say stay away from the Hollows but looks like one of their leaders already has you in his sights. Great job." the last two words were said with sarcasm.

"Not my fault they all have a stick up their ass. My name is Ichigo. Guess I don't tell you my last name either, right?"

Hitsugaya shrugged and jumped off the locker, now looking up to Ichigo. "You seem cool. Don't hesitate to come talk to me if your having problems with those guys. Friends are useful in numbers."

With that, Hitsugaya slung his backpack over his shoulder and continued down the hall. He heard the pounding of footsteps on marble and turned in time to see Rukia run up to him in shock.

"Ichigo! I saw you speaking to Shiro. Did he threaten you?"

"No."

At about this time, Renji walked in behind Rukia and smirked at Ichigo, obviously still having in mind he caught Ichigo staring at that same boy earlier.

"So Ichigo, did you guys plan a date or something?"

Ichigo could only glare, and Rukia looked back to him in confusion. While they were distracted, Ichigo slipped off to class for first period. World History.

When he entered, his eyes scanned the people sitting down and he shrugged. He heard a voice yell for him to "Come sit here!" and complied until after he had sat down. He looked over to see that ghostly figure from earlier. He was leaning his head on one hand and used the other to wave to Ichigo.

"Hi again, stranger."

* * *

**Ooo a cliffhanger. Review please and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I update reallllly fast. Thats what happens when you have no life.**

**Sorry if Shiro got a little OOC in this chapter. How DO you stay in character if your trying to write a fic about a psychotic guy loving his other self?**

**Anyways, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Ichigo was trying to comprehend what had just happened. Why did Shiro call him over to sit by him? As much as he should have been scared, there was a nagging feeling in his stomach that was shouting for joy that the creepy teen was paying so much attention to Ichigo, but he himself was confused as to why he would even HAVE these feelings for a guy.

"Ichigooooo?"

He was waken from his daze by Shiro's hand waving in front of his face..again. Those yellow orbs stared at him with much interest and sparkled..wait, why are you paying so much attention to his eyes? STOP IT HE IS A MALE!

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Nothing, just think we should get to know each other better."

His nose could have bled right there. Did he mean that as being serious or was he asking him out? Ichigo obviously had shown his shock, because Shiro was looking at him with his eyelids lowered and a smile plastered onto his face.

"U-uh.. Wait, how do you even know my name?!"

Shiro didn't move, just pointed his waving hand to Rukia who was seated up in front, and was casting a glance over her shoulder at the two identical boys. Shiro's eyes had also moved to look at her, and right after he pointed, Ichigo only took a look at Rukia for half a second. Why was he so entranced by this boy? He practically looked just like Ichigo. Is he in love with himself? WAIT...LOVE? QUIT THESE THOUGHTS!

"Mr. Shirosaki and Mr. Kurosaki, please pay attention." the teacher snapped.

Ichigo jumped when she yelled, but Shiro merely threw his hands up, closed his eyes, and kept that maniacal smile on his face where it has been since he met Ichigo. He just now noticed that the boy had taken off his leather jacket. He leaned on his desk with muscles of a fighter. He briefly wondered just what exactly got you into a gang so brutal.

* * *

Ichigo had fallen asleep when he was done staring at Shiro, and awoke too soon to the sound of the bell and something pointy hitting him in the forehead. He scambled up to get his stuff, and caught sight of Shiro saluting him like Grimmjow did before walking out the door.

Ichigo looked for the object that had struck him, and saw that it was a paper airplane. He opened up the plane, and inside there was a note scrawled in surprisingly neat handwriting.

**Dear Ichi,**

**We should hang out sometime.**

**Heh heh, Bye Ichi!**

**- Shiro**

Um, alright. Not much emotion there..WAIT..did he just give Ichigo a nickname? It was already short enough. Ichigo gathered his stuff up faster than before and headed out the door only to slam right into that blue haired bastard from earlier. Grimmjow smiled down at him and put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders.

He never noticed before, but the boys nails had been sharpened to represent claws, and hurt just like them too. He winced in pain as Grimmjows grip tightened. He looked into the eyes of his attacker to see...lust? What?

"After school. Just you and me."

"What? Is that a challenge?"

"Why, yes it is."

He glared into the eyes of the cat-like teen and nodded. Grimmjow seemed satisfied and turned away from Ichigo, both teens going in the opposite direction of each other. Shiro was around the corner of the hallway Grimmjow occupied and watched as Grimmjow passed him, not noticing one of his leaders watching him with a glare.

* * *

Ichigo's day went out fine for the most part. To his inner feelings dismay, he hadn't heard or seen Shiro the rest of that day but he did spot others in the school who had outfits similar to his and Grimmjows. All gave him either a glare or a cold look and menacing smile.

As he began to walk out of the building at the end of the day, he sighed. How he longed to be home and sleep his troubles away. Well, this was crushed when a lanky figure stepped in his way. He wore black skinny jeans and that same, damn jacket. His shirt, however, was white and partially see-through and he could make out the '3' tattooed right where his heart should be.

"Hey you." his voice sounded tired and bored.

"Yeah?" Ichigo took calm notice of the tear drop like teal tattoo's decending down the teens face.

"Your still gonna take on Grimmjow, right?" the last word had long emphasis.

"Yeah.." he had forgot.

"Alright just making sure. What a cocky bastard. Oh, and my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, not like it matters."

"Why?" the teen before him didn't seem to like Grimmjow that much.

"If you die, I may have wasted my speaking to you." he walked away at that.

Ichigo gripped the straps of his backpack tightly. What was he thinking? He should have never took on Grimmjow. He can't fight to save his life. He was soooo fucked. Maybe he wouldn't notice him leaving since Ulquiorra was told he was showing up. Thats it! He would take the opposite entrance out Rukia had shown him earlier.

When he got there, he opened the door and saw the buses not too far from his location. He rejoiced at this and went to step forward when a hand pulled his shirt back and around the corner of the building. Ichigo was caught by surprise, and he looked up into the dark blue eyes of Grimmjow.

"Miss me?"

He didn't have time to react when Grimmjow suddenly pinned Ichigo's shoulders to the hard brick. On his face was a smile only seen on TV which usually occupied the faces of psychotic killers. He pretty much held his breath and got ready to be maimed, when he suddenly felt something hot on his neck.

When he looked back at Grimmjow, turning his head to do so, he was attacked by the other boys aggressive lips. Ichigo was quite taken back at this, and not once was there a thought in his mind that he would lose his first kiss to a boy, and a psychotic one at that.

He would have pushed him off, but was surprised by how good it felt. Grimmjows arms were slipping up his shirt and Ichigo shivered at the cold sensation he got from the other males hands trailing over his warm body. What bugged him was that the kiss was anything but gentle.

What was that? He felt something trail down his lips and Grimmjow suddenly rip from his mouth. Ichigo was still confused, very, and looked up at his attacker in confusion, who had his eyes fixed on something else. Ichigo followed his gaze, and saw a creepy silhouette against the setting sun. All one could make out at that moment was yellow eyes glaring fiercly at the both of them.

"My my, what ever are you two up to?"

* * *

**Well well, situation doesn't look good for either of them.**

**Hmmhmm, review please. 3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow bet you guys didn't expect Grimmjow's sudden..intrusion of space.**

**I warn you, I put my OC in here because she really does have Shiro's features.**

**Guess I should say this thing now contains Ichigo x Grimmjow, HichixIchi, and I hope thats it unless my mind decides to be perverted again.  
**

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow still stood there stupidly staring at Shiro as if he was god who just dropped from the sky. Shiro had fixed them both with his signature half closed eyes and maniacal smile. Grimmjow finally closed his mouth and began to stutter, knowing he had been caught.

"Uh-uhm..h-hey Shiro. I-I was just messing with the kid."

"Yeaok. I'll believe that when you don't have your body all over him as if he was your damn catnip toy."

Ichigo, no matter how screwed up he was right now, inwardly chuckled at this and relaxed slightly. He really did wonder if Shiro had come to his rescue, or to just beat him himself and Grimmjow happened to beat him to the punch. His brown eyes trailed over to the ghostly being once again, who was fixing Grimmjow with his stare. Not even stopping to look at Ichigo.

"Look Shiro it was--"

"Can it." he made a shoo'ing motion with his hands. "Bye."

Grimmjow kindly took up on the offer and tripped over himself when he went to leave. Ichigo brought his knees to his chest and watched him go, unconsciously reaching a hand up to brush his lips. He pulled his hand back to reveal blood. Grimmjow must have bit his lip or tongue. Somewhere.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo was startled by the sudden hovering of Shiro over him. He had his hands on his knee's and was bending over to look at the boy with mild interest. This made Ichigo blush, being so close to Shiro, and he recoiled into his shirt sort of. He heard Shiro give that creepy..creeeepy laugh.

"Haha! Why you blushing? What's the deal here?"

Ichigo looked up from his hiding to see Shiro had taken a seat next to him and..somehow had lit a cigarette as well.

"N-nothing at all. Why'd you do that back there?"

"What? Save you from being ate by that cat?"

"Yeah." Ichigo looked away for a moment.

"Because.." Shiro clasped a hand onto Ichigo's shoulder and rose up at the same time. "..I want you all to myself. Remember?"

Before Ichigo could get rid of his blushing spell, Shiro was already walking away while laughing to himself. He had no idea where the albino was going, but at that time he just really wanted to get home.

--------------------------------

As he was nearing his home, he sort of slumped along the way. That familiar girl from school, Rukia, had saw him as well and jogged out to join him. He told her of what happened and she was obviously too dense to grasp the obvious answer to why Shiro had taken such an interest in him.

"So...you KISSED Grimmjow?"

"Not exactly.."

"Oh wow. Your my new hero Ichigo!" she slapped him on the back.

"Yea yea. See ya." he abruptly turned and went inside his home, ignoring the enthusiastic wave she gave him.

When he went inside, his father almost tackled him, but sensing the dark mood Ichigo was in he was scared to approach his own son. His sisters looked on with worried looks and winced as he slammed his bedroom door.

He went to grab his phone, and almost threw it at the ceiling when a certain red head climbed in through the window. He looked at Ichigo with a grin and waved.

"Yo."

"Renji?! What are you doing?!"

"Well I heard about your predicament with Grimmjow and your facination of Shiro." he balanced his head on his palms as he sat down.

"Uh.." Ichigo blushed slightly at being figured out so easily.

"Baw, how cute. Who knew you to be a fruit?"

"W-Wh--?! I AM NOT!" Ichigo balled his fists up at his side.

"Easy now. Your in denial its okay" Renji rolled his eyes.

"Renji...What do you want?"

"You."

"Well---wait, WHAT?!"

* * *

In a junkyard not to far from Karakura High, a familiar albino made his way across the clearing aware of the eyes who had waken from whatever they were doing to now pay attention to him. This was where the Hollows reside. All except one.

"Great job being late, fucker."

On the biggest mound in the junkyard sat none other than a girl. Her hair was brown and spiked out in many directions, but was longer than Shiro's. She also had straight hair flowing from the spiky part that drifted to her shoulders. Her glare and maniacal smile matched Shiro's perfectly and those red eyes had death on them. Her name was Jigsaw, Shiro's only sister.

"I try." Shiro laughed and looked up at his sister.

"I see that." Jigsaw stood, not wearing the outfit everyone else was wearing.

Her jacket was more..non leather and only wore a red shirt that covered her breasts underneath. She wore black skinny jeans that were ripped to hell for pants. She slid down the debri to land next to her brother, and matched his gaze with one that was equially ferocious. Both knew what was coming.

"Oi, Grimmjow. Where you at?" Jigsaw called out.

It took a minute for the depressed looking teen to saunter out of the shadows. If he had ears of a feline, they would be flat to his head. His blue eyes watched the ground as he walked up to two of his leaders.

"Is there a problem?" his mutter was barely audible.

"Yeeeees." Shiro now spoke. "What you touch with your kitten claws is your own business, but Kurosaki is mine, got it?"

Grimmjow looked up at this. "Why?"

"Don't gotta explain to ya'." he poked Grimmjows forehead.

"Of course not."

"Catch ya again and Jigsaw'll give you hell to pay." he pointed a thumb at his sister, who watched with amusement.

She threw her head back in a laugh which sounded not sane at all.

"Dude, fuck that. I'll castrate you, Grimmy." she pointed to his crotch area, and he winced, pulling back into the shadows from whence he came.

"Anyways.." Jigsaw turned to face Shiro. "Something you want to discuss? I have to admit, I was a little taken back that you have an interest in someone."

Shiro stopped smiling and pulled his sister away from the clearing. In the sun, her one red streak on her bangs shined more vividly matching her red eyes as she gazed at him with mild concern.

"Well you see.." he began. "This kid.." he stopped.

"....Yeah?" Jigsaw had now raised an eyebrow.

"..looks just like me and I want to find out why."

Liar.

"Uh, ok. If you say so."

Uninterested suddenly, Jigsaw climbed back up to the top of the pile and gazed out over her 'territory.' Shiro sighed and leaned on a broken down car, suddenly wondering what his new pet was up to. Haha, pet..

"Shiro, everything cool?"

He turned to see his older brother, Zangetsu, round the corner and look at him with eyes covered by sharp looking shades. He was quite older than Jigsaw and he, but still came to check on them every now and then. Members of the Hollows recognized him as one of their leaders as well.

"Yeah. Just contemplating things."

"...Thats a big word for you."

"Shutup!" Shiro growled.

"Chill out. You need anything because I'm about to head out to make 'rounds."

Shiro never knew what he meant by rounds and didn't intend to figure it out. "Uh yeah.."

"Yea?"

"I need you to..find an address for me."

"Sure. You know the kids name?"

"Yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

**Another chapter done.**

**Review my loves! It inspires me and makes me want to write more and faster if thats possible. :3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright lots of cuteness in this chapter..sorta.**

**I mean, if I saw Shiro staring at me while I slept..cough..**

**Anyways, the italics mean that Ichigo is dreaming.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"What?!"

Ichigo was recovering from his shock of yet another person admittng their love for him. He inched back as if afraid the incident with Grimmjow would happen again. Renji noticed and busted out laughing, immediately falling to the floor. Ichigo gave him one of those looks of 'wtf' and disgust.

"Thats rich. I would never in my life touch you, ya dope."

"Oh gee, thanks." Ichigo felt his pride being stepped on repeatedly.

"But seriously, man up and admit your fruitiness!" Renji outstretched his arms.

"I'm not gay."

"Oh yes you are. A cucumbre, prolly. Wait, isn't that a vegetable? Oh! Your a banana!"

"Shutup."

They both paused and were silent for a bit until Renji opened his mouth again.

"JUST LET 'EM HAVE A BI--"

His last words were muffled by a stuffed lion being thrown at his face. His irritated mood intoxicated the room, and he would pretend for now Renji wasn't about to say 'bite' at the end of that sentence.

* * *

"Wow, that didn't take long." Shiro looked over Zangetsu's shoulder at the GPS he held.

"Uh, no. This is rich people shit right here." he pointed to the screen, which was blinking.

"I can see that. So this will tell me where he lives?"

"Sure will. Wait...Shiro, why do you want this boys address?" he hardly finished the sentence as his GPS was snatched by his albino brother.

"No reason."

As he walked back out into the open, Jigsaw slid down the debri as if she were boarding and landed right in front of Shiro. She proceeded to ask the same thing Zangetsu did, but knew he had to give an answer this time because really, his sister was not dumb.

"Gotta go kill a man."

"Really now?"

"Yeah." Shiro avoided her red stare.

"Whats the poor fuckers name?"

"U-uh..I don't know exactly."

"Yea you do." Jigsaw never took that smile off her insane face.

"Okay..his name is Kurosaki Ichigo.."

Right after he finished, Jigsaw slapped him on the back and gave him a laugh of approval. He walked away quickly and scratched the back of his head as he departed for this boy he barely knew's house. What's wrong with you, Shiro?

* * *

Renji had left and Ichigo was sprawled out on his bed, not dressed much. Just his boxers which clung to his body for warmth, which they got. He made sure to lock the window this time and dozed off quickly, eager to dream.

Some minutes later, Shiro was peeking through this apparently locked window and scanned the room until he saw the mass of tangled limbs which he presumed to be Ichigo. He put slight pressure on the window, and it was unlocked. Oh that may have explained it, the lock was loose and broken. He jiggled it as he climbed inside.

His attire was quite normal this time. But instead, he wore skinny jeans with a light color to them for they were a lot cooler in this heat. His shirt was the same one he wore to school. You know, with the anarchy logo?

His yellow eyes traveled to the supposedly bleach haired male sitting on the bed and he sauntered over with a curious tint to his eyes. When he saw Grimmjow touching this boy, he felt something confusing. Envy. Why would he be so intent on a boy he had only known a day? AND A BOY? He also failed to be shocked now knowing Grimmjow was either Bi or gay.

He tilted his head to look down at those lips and glared slightly, noticing the bite that Grimmjow had left on him, making blood drip down the beautiful boys features. He reached out with a pale hand and lightly brushed the wound with his fingers as gently as he could, lost in his own thinking.

_In his dreams, Ichigo was surrounded by black all around and stared intently at the darkness while trying to see if anyone was there. He felt arms grab him from behind and snake around his shoulders. Then when he was about to speak, he felt breathing hot on his ear which made him shiver with impatience. He wanted to know who this was._

_He felt a finger brush his lips, and his wound, and then a voice seemed to pierce through the darkness and pretty much spoke as if the being were smiling at him._

_"Hi there.."_

Ichigo awoke with a start, sitting up as he did so, and collided with someone with a yelp. He leaned backwards again and rubbed his forehead, forgetting for a moment that someone else was in his room. Upon this realization, he snapped back into motion and took in the figure in front of him with silent glee, and shock.

"Wha-what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Shiro put his hands up defensively and smiled like the maniac he made out to be.

"Come on Ichi, don't act like your not totally thrilled to see me."

"Why would I? And you never answered me!" Ichigo remained where he was.

"Well.." Shiro put his hand to his mouth and he suddenly thought up the most brilliant idea ever. He was a genius. "..my parents kicked me out of my house and I already knew where Rukia lived, and I notice you hang out with that Pineapple redhead too and saw him leave this window so I assumed you lived here and weeeellllll.."

Shiro stopped to clasp his hands together.

"I need a place to stay."

"You got to be kidding me." Ichigo pushed down the cheery feeling he had in his head.

"I'm glad I'm not. Perfect chance to get to know each other better!" Shiro held a finger up.

"Preferably not sleeping at my house." Oh, you want him ove--SHUTUP!

"We can go to school together in the morning. Grimmjow won't dare touch you while I am around ya."

He made a good point. Even Ichigo would be thankful for this. He growled in mock frustration and waved a hand.

"Just for tonight."

He rolled over back on his bed to only feel something push him closer to the wall and almost off his bed. He looked over his shoulder only barely to see Shiro smiling back at him with eyes the color of moonlight. Damn it Ichigo your being poem-like again..

"What. The hell. Are you doing?"

"I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"I'm scared of bugs." Liar.

"Like I give a damn. OUT!" he pointed a finger at the floor.

"Can't make meee.." Shiro taunted as if he was a four year old. Asshole.

Ichigo felt red snake over his face as pale arms wrapped themselves around his abdomen and pulled Ichigo off the wall sort of and more closer to the albino teen. He would also pretend that he just didn't feel Shiro put his lips up to the back of his neck and breathe in his scent..Ignoreignoreignore..

"Hey Ichi, why you all red huh?"

"I-I'm not.."

"Whatever you sayyyyy.."

_Ichigo blinked sleep out of his eyes when he felt the hot breath of another breathing on his neck. What just happened? He tried to look over his shoulder, but everything was rather dark. He moved his arms slightly to see indentions of arms trailing up his shirt and rubbing his body in oh so soothing ways, despite how cold they were._

_He felt a tongue creep over the back of his neck and he surpressed the urge to shiver and arch his back. The arms pulled themselves out of his shirt, much to his dismay, and put a hand on Ichigos exposed arm he wasn't laying on and pulled it down in an attempt to lay the teen on his back._

_Lets just say, Ichigo's mind blew up when he saw that same creepy smile and yellow eyes looking him over like prey._

"OI! ICHIIIII!"

This time, the boy really woke. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Shiro with his arms hanging over Ichigo's sleeping self. He looked at the boy with a smile and lowered eyes, in an almost 'I'm undressing you with my eyes' look. Wait a minute..why was he so..hot?

"Your sweating. Why?" Shiro pointed to his exposed flesh.

Ichigo felt his face heat up as he saw he was indeed drenched. His embarassment went further realizing it was from the dream. He looked to Shiro when he came to this realization and froze when the ghostly teen spoke up.

"Oh, I heard you Ichigo. Talking in your sleep."

"Whawhawha..t..was I saying?" Ichigo stuttered like a newborn kid.

"'Oh Shiro! Do that again! It feels so gooooood!' HAHAHA!!"

Shiro smacked a hand to his forehead and threw his head back laughing. Ichigo stared into space and jumped out of bed. He looked down at the laughing maniac on his bed and growled.

"I was talking about someone else.." You fail at lieing.

"Oh....?" Shiro smiled back evily at him.

"Yeah." he slammed the bathroom door on the boy and proceeded to turn on the shower.

In the meantime, Shiro turned away from the door ever so looking like a cat by expression, and tilted his head sideways while scratching his head.

"Well I was actually kidding but nice to know he was dreaming about me afterall. How cute."

He jumped off the bed and lifted up a foot to kick down the door.

"What a fruit!"

* * *

**I think they may have gotten a little too..close too soon but oh well.**

**Review my pets!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kinda don't like this chapter. Nothing really good happens.**

**Review me and give me couple suggestions please. And give me an idea of what should happen next.**

**I need idea's for I am running out of them. xD**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

That went well. After he supposedly been saying Shiro's name in his sleep, the bastard kid kicked down his bathroom door saying he needed to shower as well and to move over. He then screamed back there was no way in hell and was cut short by Shiro jumping in with his eyes closed, making Ichigo close his in shock and run screaming out the bathroom.

As they now walked to school, Shiro wearing his usual jacket and smirking while glancing sideways, and Ichigo wearing his usual as well, he couldn't stop thinking about what he almost saw in the shower and well..everything thats been happening.

He stole a glance to Shiro, who had both arms behind his head while he walked while Ichigo looked like his stoic twin with his hands shoved in his pcokets and shoulders tense. What was really going on in this boys head? This boy he only knew so little about to only know his parents had kicked him out.

He really hoped they weren't long lost relatives or he was a sick, sick boy.

They started to near the school, and Ichigo could already make out multicolored heads bustling about trying to converse with friends before school started. Today, he could see everyone merged into their according stereotypes, and indeed could make out the leather jacket wearing gang staring at each kid that passed by in intimidation.

He was surprised Shiro didn't leave him then. Figured that the albino wouldn't want to be seen with the bleached boy. Oh, he just really hoped that Shiro would not drag him over there to forcefully look at his supposed rapist Grimmjow.

"Where you going Ichi? Move along!"

Shiro put his pale hand on the back of Ichigo's jacket and pushed him forward, forcing him to keep walking even after he caught sight of Rukia and Renji and maybe even Hitsugaya. His brown eyes snapped forward to see that the entire gang were raising an eyebrow to this new kid Shiro had forcefully taken over.

"Oi, Shiro, whose your pet?" the one that spoke up's sleeves were longer than they should have been.

"This is Ichi, Luppi, and I got him half priced. He is also house trained but sometimes whimpers in his sleep!"

Both gang members busted out laughing, and Ichigo resisted the urge to dropkick Shiro and nail this Luppi guy in the face.

"I'm not your damn dog, Shiro. And wow, I didn't know you accepted transgenders into such a badass gang such as this." he said the last sentence mockingly.

Luppi sat up stiffly and growled audibly.

"Watch your mouth kid lest I order Grimmy to bite it off again!"

Knowing he had hit a nerve in Ichigo, the strange male laughed obviously not seeing his leaders smile decrease to an immediate frown. Grimmjow, who stood in the way back, growled as well and showed his rather large canines as he leaned against the building.

Ulquiorra shifted slightly next to the cat-like male and chuckled like a villain would. He opened his teal eyes to look at the teen who now stared him down with cold fire in his eyes, obviously very serious.

"Whats a matter Grimmjow? Nails get clipped on that one?"

"Fuck you, Ulquiorra."

"Not in your life."

The boy with the leather jacket turned around, revealing the batwings on the back of his jacket and strode off without another word. Grimmjow knew he was right, and Shiro's sudden interest in his plaything chapped his ass. In a way, it was his fault for pointing out the boy to Shiro but he would never admit this. He would do whatever it takes to snatch that boy out of the pale demons grasp.

* * *

----------------------------------

GRIMMJOWS POV

----------------------------------

The day had progressed slowly as he tried to find a way to deal with his problem. Not many in the gang would actually help him fix the problem, but knew that seeing their leader take such interest in anything but a girl startled them. He wasn't quite the badass they thought he was, eh? Well, it was really all his sisters badassery that made him authority anyways.

He now had both of his elbows propped up behind him and was staring at a group of stray cats play fighting over to the side. He never participated in Gym, and didn't intend to. He flexed his own set of 'claws' as he watched one cat suddenly unsheathe its weapons. Eventually, both cats were scared off as a shadow approached the blue haired teen.

Grimmjow lazily looked over, and recognized the form of Gin Ichimaru. The bastard belonged to another gang which was led by Sosuke Aizen and him only. Gin and another one named Tosen were more like second in commands even though neither would admit to it.

Unlike Grimmjows leather jacket, Gin wore normal clothes and didn't have a uniform or whatever for his gang. The strange boy also had his eyes narrowed so bad no one hardly ever saw his eye color, which has been rumored was red. And like Shiro, he held a smile on his face almost always. His hair was what gave him his name, it being silver and all.

"'Sup?" he spoke up first, mockery in his voice.

"Nothing you should be concerned with."

"Something is bothering youuuu I can see it." he held up a finger.

"Hard to believe you can see anything. Is there a problem?"

"No not at all, just wondering what said problem is." Gin put both his hands together.

"Why? What would you gain from helping me?"

Grimmjow suppressed a growl as Gin suddenly got right into his face. Like, they were almost touching noses.

"An ally."

------------------------------------

BACK TO ICHIGO

------------------------------------

After this mornings awkward encounter, he tried to avoid the white haired teen altogether but failed miserably. When lunch came around, Ulquiorra grabbed the protesting Ichigo and dragged him by his shirt to their table. Around him he could see a irritated Luppi and several others from earlier, surprisingly enough no Shiro or Grimmjow.

"So.." Ichigo's search was ineruptted by Ulquiorra's clammy voice. "..tell us whats up with Shiro and Grimmjow."

"What?" he looked up in confusion.

"Don't play dumb, kid." this time Luppi spoke up. "Why would our masculine leader suddenly be hanging around with a...." he waved his sleeve at Ichigo while closing one eye.

"I don't know, ask him yourself." Ichigo looked away.

"He only laughs like a madman when we say something. And what about Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra took the lead again.

"Grimmjow rape-assaulted me yesterday and Shiro caught him."

There could have been a cricket chirp as the silence took hold of each and every member.

"WHAT?" Ulquiorra thought they were joking this morning and was shocked.

"Duh. I don't bite my lip that hard." Ulquiorra's shock turned to a cringe.

Luppi busted out laughing and rested his head on his sleeve covered hand. "Never answered us about Shiro. Why did he 'save you' exactly?"

"I. Don't. Know. Dumbasstransgender."

"SHUT UP!" Luppi hit his fists to the table, causing everyone to jump.

"Shush, guys." a feminine voice spoke up. Ichigo blinked in not noticing a female among the men.

Her hair was a blue-ish color and she had tattoo's around her eyes. She wore somewhat of a beanie looking hat that resembled a skull, and lifted her eyes to look at the orange haired teen. Also, her boobs were ridiculously large.

"Shiro is just curious as to why this stranger looks so much like him, and hopes that he can find out by spending time with the boy." she said the sentence as if it was obvious.

The table was quiet again and Luppi scratched his head.

"Oh." Ulquiorra murmured before Luppi could.

"Yeah. Now quit pestering him..Ichigo was it? You can go now. Oh, and my name is Nel." she smiled sweetly at him.

Ichigo got up abruptly and left with a nod, causing the Hollows to silently follow him with their eyes. Suddenly, Luppi jumped to his feet in what seemed like realization and clapped his covered hands together.

"We still don't know where Shiro and Grimmjow are.."

* * *

**Well, technically we know where Grimmjow is.**

**Shiro is more than likely masturbating to a picture of Ichigo he took while he was sleeping.**

**I joke I joke.**

**Review's are appreciated and inspiring. :3  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow lol all I got to say about this chapter.**

**I really wanted Ichigo and Grimmjow date or something and get Shiro all depressed but guess thats not gonna happen.**

**Maybe in another fic. xD**

**Anyways, Enjoy.  
**

* * *

As Ichigo walked away from the table in a hurry, he paid no attention to the front of him and smacked right into something..hard. He backed up a little bit and murmured an apology as he glanced over his shoulder to see if the Hollows saw his failure, only to hear that eerie laughter echo in his ears and a hand clasp on his shoulder.

"Whats the rush? And mind telling me why you were taking to my subordinates?"

Ichigo felt like his head was being twisted by a wrench as he turned to look at the ghostly pale figure in front of him. Shirosaki. Again. Those yellow eyes stared back at Ichigo with unknown hungry intent which made the orange haired boy shudder on the inside.

"No reason. Can I go now?" he couldn't believe he was asking the Hollows permission.

"Actually, I need to talk to ya 'bout something." before Ichigo could say anything, he was yanked around a corner.

Shiro glanced around frantically for any signs of life, and when realizing they were alone, he held up his finger to Ichigo's face and tried to look serious by frowning instead of smiling like he ususally does.

"You seen Grimmjow?"

"Why?" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow.

"Because, I haven't all day and usually he checks in with us. Maybe I pissed him off, hawh." he fake laughed at the end.

"How come....?" Ichigo knew the answer.

"He needs to learn to back off my--" he paused, and then punched Ichigo in the shoulder. Hard. "..friend!"

"Yeahok. Look, can I go talk to more civilized people now?" he glanced towards the other tables.

"Sure why not--OHSNAP GIRLS ARE LOOKING AT YOU!"

Ichigo gave the male a look that said 'are you fucking high?' before being pretty muchly swallowed by the albino. Before he could register what was happening, he soon found Shiro's pale lips pressed to his..normal ones and the girls that had been eyeing both boys before seemed to faint. Shiro pretended to have his eyes on them, and pulled back after they dropped.

He had his back to Ichigo when he turned, and pretended to scratch his nose in an attempt to get rid of the slight nosebleed he had just received.

* * *

Ichigo sat there in his desk in his seventh period class, staring wide eyed at the wall. Did this boy he HARDLY knew that had just spent the night at his house..Did he..did he just KISS him? IN FRONT OF HALF THE SCHOOLS POPULATION?! Well, not entirely true. They were pretty much concealed by a corner. But still..this was the second time he had been violated since his transfer here..

When the bell rang, he scrambled his stuff together longer than usual and left once everyone else had already gone. He instantly slammed into another hard surface and instantly thought of what it could be.

"So tell me--"

Ichigo was cut short when he looked up to not find yellow eyes staring back at him, but blue. His insides felt like they were on fire just by setting eyes on the man called Grimmjow, and he suppressed the urge to cringe when the cat leaned in closer but not close enough to totally invade his privacy.

"Its alright, Shiro's bitch. Your obviously scared. I'll give you two options."

Ichigo growled at the teen, but bit back any retort.

"One, ditch Shiro and tell him to his face you want nothing to do with him, or two, be my toy no matter what locked away somewhere where no one can find you."

"You don't have the balls." he clenched his fists.

"Really? My new allies say other wise." he pointed a thumb behind him to reveal several people Ichigo had never seen.

In a tight situation, Ichigo just turned around and walked off, not knowing what the crazed freak would do to him for such a reaction. To his surprise, Grimmjow didn't flinch. He merely chuckled and called after Ichigo.

"Alright, giving ya' a day to think about that!"

* * *

Ichigo felt a pit in his stomach from the earlier encounter. As much as he acted like he hated to be around the unknown white teen, he would admit there was something there. No matter how much he denied it, he feels SOMETHING for this boy he hardly knows and to say what Grimmjow told him to say would smash Ichigo's mental state.

Lets just say, he didn't expect to see the cause of his problems when he slammed the door to his room.

"Ichiiiii."

The pale figure of Shiro had been standing behind the door when he opened it, and now had opened his arms in a sign of 'yay'. He stared at Ichigo with everything but worry in his eyes, to which Ichigo could just not return. The pale figure seemed to catch on and instantly dropped his smile. Wow, he had never seen that happen.

"Whats the matter?" Shiro tilted his head.

"You." he stated rather bluntly.

"What about me?"

"Why have you been hanging around me so much when you don't even know me?!" Ichigo said this rather harshly, but the leader took no offense.

"Because, your my buddy. We look alike for a reason, riiiiiight?" he lifted an eyebrow slowly at 'right.'

"No. Its just a coincidence. Leave me alone. I want NOTHING to do with you!"

Ichigo was startled at his own yelling, but was more surprised when the confident, cheery Shiro he had known for just that attitude flinched at Ichigo's words and had his eyes look to the floor. Had he seriously just hurt this teens feelings? He killed people, how does he care at all?

"...Really?" Shiro's eyes kept trailing to the floor.

"Yes." Ichigo somehow looked straight at the rejected boy.

Shiro obviously couldn't handle it no more and headed for the window. Before he left, he looked over the window sill and smiled weakly before saluting the other boy who was on the verge of unreasonable tears.

* * *

Grimmjow watched Shiro stalk down the street like a kicked puppy, and then trailed his blue eyes up to the house he had left. With a wave of his hand, he signaled he was going in and would be back in a moment. Gin stood behind him, but hidden by the bushes, and nodded in approval.

Grimmjow was fast and agile as any cat too as he quickly sprinted over to Ichigo's house. Gin showed up not to long later and cupped his hands below the boys window. Grimmjow ran forward and with a surge of athletic energy, flipped and landed on his desire's window. Ichigo had obviously heard the noise, thinking it was Shiro, and almost screeched in surprise before a clawed hand clamped over his mouth.

"Naive is what you are."

* * *

Shiro arrived back at the junkyard in a depressed state. Jigsaw noticed and stared at her brother with somewhat concern. He hopped up the pile of debri to sit with his sister, whose red eyes trailed him the entire way and plopped down at last next to her. He sighed and she chuckled.

"Great job, failure."

"What now?" he murmured.

"Seriously? I never could tell you were a fruit."

Being as almost white as he was, his face went completely red at being found out so easily.

"Bullshit."

"Your mom."

"Happens to be your mom too."

They both stared off into space until a familiar face ran up to Shiro. It was Nel, the one Ichigo conversed with at the table earlier that day. Her face looked serious and it sort of startled Shiro. Jigsaw could see it as well. Shiro spoke up first.

"What is it?"

"He's been taken." her voice was stoic.

"Who?"

"Ichigo."

* * *

**OH MAN I seriously am pulling everything out my ass.**

**BUT EVERYONE SEEMS TO LIKE IT AWESOME! 8D**

**Reviews are appreciated much. 3  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Updates will be prolly one a day for the weekend.**

**Guys review and tell me WHAT YOU THINK will happen.**

**Since I am just making it up as I go, it might give me idea's. x3**

**OH and thank you all for the reviews. They are very kind. :3**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Taken?"

The words echoed in Shiro's ears as he stared at the bringer of the bad news. Jigsaw's red eyes flicked to her brother before going back to Nel.

"Who is Ichigo?" her eyes glittered with amusement, oblivious to Shiro's problem at the moment.

"A dead man." Shiro replied, blinking away from Nel.

"W-wait, Shiro, your not going to do anything?" this time Nel spoke up, her hand reached for Shiro as he walked away.

"Of course not. I'm not responsible for a stranger." every step felt like it was on a bed of needles.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait..Shiro, why would Nel be concerned of this boys kidnapping?" Jigsaw spun to look at her brother.

"Don't know." he kept walking.

Jigsaw suddenly turned to Nel. "Who took 'em?"

"The Arrancar."

Jigsaws eyes narrowed and Shiro froze on the spot.

* * *

Gin and Grimmjow had both of Ichigo's arms in their grasp as they dragged the boy to an unknown location. They had not spoken at all during the trip, and he began to regret making Shiro leave. He had been played from the start and should have known better. Three days, Ichigo, only three days in a new life and its already fucked up.

He felt their steps stop and he looked forward to make out the shape of a broken and deserted old school. Even the ground around the school seemed to be dead and lifeless.

As they continued their walk and entered, he began to see eyes gleaming from the shadows and eventually made himself stare forward so they would not see the obvious fear in his eyes. Quite suddenly, a girl with pigtails jumped from the shadows to land right in front of the three boys. She seemed like a child, and really nothing to look at. The only thing that caught him off guard was a fang hanging out of her mouth.

"Sup, Hiyori!" Gin piped up with a wave, dropping Ichigo.

"Gah! Stupid dick! Look what you did you dropped the kid." she pointed in front of her and growled at the groaning Ichigo on the ground.

"My bad. Where is Aizen hmmm?" Gin picked Ichigo's arm back up, earning a slight squirming from the boy.

"Where he always is, you dipshit." she then turned to Grimmjow. "Pretty sure he doesn't want to see YOU."

"Nah, Hiyori, he has something to say about the boy. Its me he doesn't want to see." Gin shrugged his shoulders.

Grimmjow huffed and Hiyori spat at the three before jumping back to the shadows from where she came. They continued and eventually reached a large room which once was a cafeteria. There stood a lone man with his hair slicked back and a sinister look in his eyes. He wore a mere shirt with another black overshirt and normal pants.

"Ah, you have arrived."

Ichigo was dumped in front of the teen.

"My name is Aizen. Be sure to remember that. I am the leader of the Arrancar."

He held up his arms, and Ichigo took note of the figures in the shadows. He couldn't see them too well, but could easily spot the crouching Hiyori in the corner.

"Rival gang to the Hollows."

Then he started to really pay attention.

"You seem valuable so, I figure we hit them where it hurts. Your with us now and if you do not comply.." he examined his fingers. "..we kill all your friends and family."

Ichigo felt another weight drop. He simply had no choice in the matter. Gangs were well informed of well, everything and he would be a fool to think they didn't know all of his friends and family.

"Now, what do you say to causing some hell?" Aizen lifted up Ichigo's chin with his finger.

"I'm in." Aizen was clearly caught off guard by the quick response and so was everyone else.

He did, however, miss the smug smile of Grimmjow who stood next to Gin.

* * *

"What would be their motive?"

Shiro could barely speak. He was too shocked.

"Well, I don't know." Nel lied for the sake of Shiro, knowing his sister was watching. "But Grimmjow joined them. If I do say Shiro, it might be an act of revenge."

He knew Nel didn't say anything out loud on purpose, and silently thanked her. He would have to tell his sister soon about his liking of the identical boy, but now was not the time. It may be later, though, if he ever could convince her to help get him back.

"Maybe. Please if you find out anything else, let me know."

Nel nodded before joining the murmuring of the other Hollows in the area. Ulquiorra looked on with a worried expression at his two leaders and growled at the betrayl of Grimmjow. Ulquiorra didn't have friends, but somewhere he considered Shiro to be something close to that. Maybe even family.

_Most of the gang called the Hollows were orphans from individual crisis's in their lives. Shiro, Jigsaw, and Zangetsu's parents were abusive and drunks, and one night when Jigsaw was fourteen and Shiro was thirteen, she had cut the throat of their father while sleeping which awakened her to a disorder called Schizophrenia. Their mother called the cops and they fled. Zangetsu had been away on business when this all happened. The school never asked Shiro questions and eventually learned to do that with the rest of the gang. They flocked together, all bruised and broken, and became strong._

_Seeing this all as a sign of rebellion, Arrancar was formed. Out of pure jealousy, Aizen sent his own boys out to murder the gang only to find out Jigsaw managed the gang in the Junkyard. With her two frontline shotguns, she annihilated most of the members and only ended up with one of the Hollows dead. The demon Jigsaw could care less, but Shiro learned to love his family and if he had to portray a badass type of attitude to everyone around them, then so be it._

Now, Shiro was staring at his demonic sister with a pained look in his eyes. She stared back with nothing more than pure coldness and murdering intent.

"So..." she spoke up. "..want me to do something about it?"

He was sort of shocked to even be offered his sisters help and wondered if she was joking for a minute.

"No. This is something I have to do myself."

With that, Shiro stalked away out of the junkyard and left Luppi, Nel, Ulquiorra, Jigsaw and the others staring after him with a sense of worry. Well, for the first three at least. After he had left, a boy hanging off the edge of some junk laughed out loud. They all turned to him with a sharp look.

"You know, if Aizen gets ahold of the kid, he is going to hammer him into being one of them. Duh."

The kid held a long piece of metal in his hand, probably something similar to a sword. His hair was cut short and blonde, and he had a air about him which one could tell he was a joker and hardly ever serious. But his words made sense, since he used to be apart of the Arrancar.

"Its how he ticks. Come on guys, think." he poked his head. "Let it lie for a little while. He won't harm the kid."

"If you say so, Shinji, since you obviously know more than all of us." Jigsaw replied back with a hint of sarcasm.

Shinji nodded, and waved at all the Hollows giving him a glare. Jigsaw stood up, and looked to the direction Shiro had gone. As all the eyes of her gang fell upon her, she finally replied with her voice sounding stoic for once.

"Than we'll wait."

* * *

**Sorry no lovings in this chapter either. xD**

**I sort of want to bring in Ishida, but don't know where.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long. lD**

**And this chapter is a little weird. BUT---at least Ichigo gets to talk to Shiro.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo was sent home later that night. Aizen wanted someone to stay with him as a suprivisor, and thats where Grimmjow popped in. Aizen was well aware of the boys intentions and declined his request to stay with Ichigo. It seemed like Aizen didn't really care who it was, so he picked Hiyori. Yes, Hiyori. Pretty much everyones face fell.

As he walked home, he tried to ignore the smallish girl next to him. She had her hands behind her head and she was staring straight in front of her, oblivious to everyone else. She seemed so young to be in a gang. Especially that one.

"So, how did YOU get into a gang being so young? What are you? Thirteen?" Ichigo sounded more bitter than intended.

"Like you have the right to ask, dumbass." she murmured. "Parents comitted suicide. Guess I didn't have much of a choice. Wanted a home besides those bullshit orphanages so here I am." she spoke as if she couldn't care.

"Oh.."

Ichigo felt sort of out of place. If this gang was his new life, how was he supposed to fit in being the only one with a home? And Shiro, how could he face the boy? Or was he even allowed to talk to him? In all his trainwreck of thought, he didn't see Renji heading his way.

"Yo.." he paused when seeing Hiyori. "..Ichigo."

"Oi, dumbass, your not a Hollow are you?" she pointed a finger.

"No.."

"Okay then whatever. Hurry up Ichigo." she turned her back to them.

"Sorry about that Renji. And sorry about not speaking to you or Rukia in a while. Life has been.." he glanced to Hiyori. "..hell."

"I see that. Well, just making sure everythings ok. Don't treat us like strangers, ok?" he walked away with a wave.

Ichigo glanced back to Hiyori who looked like she was ready to move along. And so they did. When they had arrived at his house, he told her to go through the window. If she could make it up there that was.

"Everyone uses it like a door anyways.."

He was surprised when Hiyori looked like she merely leaped to get up to his window. She noticed his shock and shrugged her shoulders.

"You learn tricks. So what?"

This would be a long..probation.

* * *

Skipping the boring morning, lets just get to school. Wow, had he been stared at enough yet? Several times Ulquiorra seemed like he wanted to say something, but would close his mouth as he locked eyes with someone. Probably Grimmjow or someone else from Arrancar.

School was flat out ridiculous.

Shiro ignored him everywhere he went. He figrued the albino would be at least a little concerned, and before too long Ichigo had been coming up with reasons in his mind to why his stalker wasn't talking to him. How many did he come up with? He lost count.

When a bell to fourth period had rang, he felt someone tug on the back of his shirt and he then felt that he was being pulled. This mystery person led him into a very VERY cramped closet. Wait, closet?! Wha--?

"Hey."

The voice sounded firm and serious, but there was no mistaking the mist that seemed to roll off of it. Yes, it was Shiro. The same boy he had pretty much told to go fuck himself yesterday. Ichigo felt his hands start to shake in anxiety to which Shiro sighed.

"What is going on? Just please tell me, and I won't bother you ever again."

"Absolutely nothing." Ichigo flat out LIIIIED.

"Ichigo." he took the other boys shaky hands, which calmed them immediately. "Please, tell me."

Ichigo's words were caught in his throat as he felt the cold, almost dead like hands grasp his. As creepy as Shiro's hands may have felt, he liked it. His eyes drifted to the floor and silently wondered why he was the center of attention. He could have gone well without meeting anyone else. He would finally admit it. Finally that..

He wished he had only met Shiro.

Ichigo was about to say something until he heard a door open suddenly, and he fell backwards since he happened to be leaning on it. He was caught from falling, and looked up to see Grimmjow. His blue eyes were pretty much glaring hatred at the other male in the closet. Shiro was just surprised.

Ichigo backed up out of the way, and watched as two other males entered the scene. They took Shiro's arms and slammed him against the lockers. Just where exactly were all the teachers?! Grimmjow popped his neck and sneered as he reached out a clawed hand for the teens throat.

He was stopped when he felt cold steel press to the side of his head. His eyes slowly turned to see the most frightening thing in this almost empty hallway.

"Sup, bitch." Jigsaw emphasized bitch as she held her frontline shotgun to the boys head.

"You wouldn't.."

"I WOULDN'T?! HAHAHA, your fucking stupid. Good thing you defected before I killed you myself." her smile was anything but sane.

"U-uh..RETREAT! ICHIGO, COME!" he sprinted down the hallway along with his goons. They were gone.

The frightening female turned to look at Ichigo and he could clearly see the resemblance she had to Shiro. Their smile and eyes were exactly the same. Well, eyes were the same..shape. Her hair flared out in different directions and had a red streak going through the bangs. What did kids call that nowadays? Oh yeah, 'scene' hair. Whatever.

"So your the infamous kid." she propped her shotgun against her shoulder.

"Uhm look.. All I can say if I have no choice but to be with these guys." his head turned to see Shiro slowly getting up. "I'm sorry.."

"For what? Why are you so--"

"OH MY DAMN, you two, seriously?" she put her hands on her hips. "Just say I love you and part ways for now. Shit."

Both boys expressions went dead panned and Ichigo's face flushed a bright crimson while Shiro glared daggers at his sister.

"One more thing before I go, who are you?" Ichigo asked Jigsaw.

She turned her red eyes on the boy. "Founder of the Hollows pretty much. Schizophrenic murderer since I was fourteen. Shiro's sister. Jigsaw."

He nodded, in awe somewhat, and scrambled up to start running after his 'comrads'. When he ran past Shiro, the white haired teen breathed in, trying to remember what the boy smelt like. Wow.. He really needed to get laid.

"So.." Jigsaw began.

Oh shit she was still here.

"..you want to do him, huh?" that ruined it.

"Uh, not exactly. Wait, how did you know I was in trouble? And how did you know about Ichigo?"

She gave him one of those looks. "Well, obviously those Arrancar wanna fuck with us. Just seeing me makes three fourths of them choke, so why not hang around? Oh, and I asked Luppi. He was saying something about it the other day."

She then gave him the most blankest stare. "Fucking fruit."

Shiro was taken back by this. "Guh--!? SHUTUP PSYCHOPATH!"

"Flattery won't save you."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Its hard writing on a different computer than what I ususally am on.**

**Reviews are loved. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys might get caught off guard with this chapter.**

**I know this is Shiro x Ichi fic buuuut.. something needed to happen. xD**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When Ichigo had caught up with Grimmjow, the blue haired fiend was panting hard and bent over. When Ichigo came up to him, he put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and grinned wide. It reminded him of Shiro.

"See kid? We got your back." he then turned around. "Who knows? Might grow to like me."

Ichigo cringed at this and also snorted. Grimmjow turned his head to look back at Ichigo, and grabbed the boy by the arm and started to drag him along. Ichigo yelled in protest, and eventually stopped in confusion seeing they were making their way to the outside of school.

"Were going to see Aizen. He might have something to..work you up."

"But schools not even out!"

"So?" Grimmjows eyes flicked back to look at the boy.

"Fine, whatever."

Grimmjow smiled in victory, and yanked Ichigo forward a little more than he was. When Ichigo had stopped in front of him, Grimmjow came up from behind him and put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders. This made the younger teen almost squeek, but he held it back. Boys don't squeek.

"So, tell me about yourself Ichigo."

The long silence and then this startled Ichigo.

"Might as well know just a little bit about you."

"Uh okay. My father made me move here since he got a better job offer and dragged me along."

"Nice. I am guessing your loving it here right?" the look on his face was sarcasm.

"Of course not you dumbass." he sounded sort of like Hiyori.

There was another spell of silence.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Wow. Ichigo gave him the most deadpanned look he could have gave. Did he seriously mean that?

"Uh, alright..you pretty much raped me on my first day here and kidnapped me the second?"

"Well...I guess your right BUT I DIDN'T RAPE YOU!" Grimmjow pointed.

"Pretty much." Ichigo muttered.

Ichigo started to notice their walk was longer than it should have been. He didn't remember this to be the way to the old school. They seemed to be going to a rather..deserted part of town and it was getting dark.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun."

"Uh..could I call my parents and at least let them know that I'm not dead? And what about Hiyori?"

"Hiyori already knows and doesn't care but sure, call your parents." Grimmjow had his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo pulled out his phone, and instead of calling, he texted all three of his family members and said that he was alright and spending the night at a friends house. Wait..shit. He would have some explaining to do in the morning.

"So you didn't call 'em after all?"

"No. Didn't want to talk." he shrugged.

"If you say so."

As night had fallen over the sky, things were starting to get eerie. Out of the silence, Ichigo could hear faint booming in the distance and it really really sounded like music. He looked over to Grimmjow, but the other male just stared forward.

When they reached the source, Ichigo had that urge to put his hands over his ears. He had never been to a club before and didn't know he could handle all the drugs and drinking. Grimmjow seemed to be used to this thing, and just walked in while leading Ichigo by his hand much to Ichigo's distaste.

They both sat down on some oddly arranged and looking furniture, and the sad thing was it was meant for two people so they were sort of..close. Ichigo ignored the feeling, since he was starting to get sort of hyper. He always DID want to go to a club, just couldn't get in. To tell you the truth, he didn't know he was allowed right now but since no one said anything, he assumed he was.

"Here ya go Ichigo." Grimmjow held a capsule in his claws. "This will cool you off."

Ichigo eyed the pill looking thing suspiciously and considered what could happen. This could be a trick to hook he and Grimmjow up, so he would say this.

"You take it too."

Like that would make a difference, but he was indeed naive.

"Sure."

Ichigo blinked as the cat-like teenager ate the thing as if it was candy. After he did so, he shook himself and handed the same thing to Ichigo again. How many of these did he have?

"Uh..o-ok.."

Ichigo downed the thing and almost choked on it at the same time, but got through. In a manner of seconds, he felt funny and a little bit lighter. Grimmjow didn't seem to feel it at all, but this may be because he was used to it. Before long, Ichigo was slurring his words to girls he didn't know, obviously forgetting his sexuality in question.

"If I dressed like a chick, would you hit on me?"

Grimmjow held a drink of some sort and was staring at Ichigo with his eyes halfway lowered as if he was tired, and a smile on his face. Ichigo stumbled back over to the male, and mistakingly tripped over his own feet and fell into someones lap.

Yeah, I bet you could guess.

"You alright there?"

Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjows blue eyes looking down at him with mock concern. Ichigo tried to get up, and accidentaly put his hand somewhere it shouldn't have been, making Grimmjow squeek and grab the spot.

"OI! Those are delicate and that hurt a little."

Obviously not knowing where he touched, Ichigo murmured, "My bad."

"Yea. Your bad." Grimmjow pointed a sharp nail at the boy.

They left a little bit later, Grimmjow deeming Ichigo too fucked up to move and sort of dragged/carried him back to his home. A long walk later, they had finally made it and Grimmjow noisily threw Ichigo in his room. He was barely conscious now.

"Geez kid." he murmured.

Grimmjow figured his first night of treating his sudden love interest like a friend might soften him up and eventually make him return the love, but only time will tell. He was caught off guard when he felt someone yank on the bottom of his pants.

"Heyyyy.." it was Ichigo of course.

"Yea?" Grimmjow didn't move.

"Help me get up?"

He did so, and almost dropped the kid several times before actually getting him up off the ground. Ichigo seemed to gain his footing for a moment, but ended up falling straight into Grimmjow again. But lets say, this was more weird than the last fall. Ichigo's mouth landed right on Grimmjows, making the blue haired boy blush like mad.

Ichigo obviously didn't consider that a kiss at the time and pushed himself off of Grimmjow. He blinked, and then fell backwards onto his bed. Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck and grumbled under his breath slightly before laying down next to Ichigo, who already passed out.

"Remind me to get you high more often, kid."

When the morning hit, Ichigo woke to a sharp pain in his head that made him sit bolt upright. He gribbed his head in his hands, and caught sight of his comrad next to him. Oh god, Grimmjow. He stared for a moment.

He really really REALLY hoped he did not do anything with that boy. That would be shameful since..wait, no it wouldn't. He wasn't with anyone..

And then Shiro's smiling face popped into his head.

WHAT?! He wanted nothing to do with him..or did he..? Gah, this was all so confusing. Something needed to happen to tell him if he was gay or whatever. The suspence was killing poor Ichigo. Rambling. He was rambling in his mind so bad to not notice Grimmjow wake up and look at the orange haired boy next to him.

"Headache?"

Ichigo nodded.

"You remember last night?"

Ichigo shook his head while glaring at Grimmjow.

"I swear nothing happen--"

Suddenly, Ichigo's door busted down making both teens yelp. There stood Ichigo's father with a bat in his hand and had it raised over his head, poised to strike.

"ICHIGOOOO!? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HOME?!"

"Obviously."

"Whose that." he pointed to Grimmjow.

"Just a..friend of mine." he noticed Grimmjow smile at that.

"Well its just..I come in and your both sitting on your bed.." he scratched the side of his face. "Son, are you gay?"

His father almost got hit by random objects that were aimed for his head. He didn't question them anymore.

* * *

**I PROMISE Ichigo and Shiro will end up together. Duh.**

**Just this little thing right here makes more plots avaible. :3**

**Reviews pleaseee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the lack of updates. Been working on another fic that is pretty much almost finished. lD (Nightmare on Halloween.)**

**This might be the next to last chapter I'm not sure. Hm.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't remember anything they had to immediately do, and knew school was out of the question as well. In his mind he was replaying the events of last night and remembered that sweet..drunken kiss Ichigo had laid on him. If it was by accident Grimmjow would be oblivious to the fact. He jumped when the boy spoke his name, and if he had ben talking before Grimmjow hadn't registered it.

"What?"

"I need to shower. So like, please don't break down the door like Shiro did." he said the last part intentionally.

"Oh. Of course not." Grimmjow waved a hand and balanced his head on one hand which he had his elbow on his knee.

He felt his phone vibrate, and he lazily reached in his backpocket and flipped the damned thing open with reluctance. He just wanted to be with Ichigo today. To his distaste, it was from Hiyori and it said the following:

Get over here dumbass Aizen wants to speak to Kurosaki and still doesn't know I let you watch him. DONT BLOW IT!!1

He shut the contraption with a snort, and fell backwards back onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes for a brief second. He had apparently dozed off, if only for a few seconds because he hadn't noticed the boy of his literally dreams staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

Grimmjow felt water hit him, from Ichigo's wet hair, and sat bolt upright. He accidentaly clashed into Ichigo's forehead at this action and pulled back at the sudden impact. Ichigo yelped in pain and let the towel drop from his soaked hair. Don't worry, he had clothes on.

Grimmjow had now stopped and observed the boy. This..soaking wet boy that he happened to adore. Before Ichigo could think, words came out of his mouth he knew the answer to, just wanted to hear them himself. What would that accomplish?

"What were you..dreaming about?"

"Why?" Grimmjow was clutching his head.

"Just tell me." Ichigo now stood with his hands on his hips.

"Its secret." Grimmjow could only barely keep his smirk hidden.

"Please..?" Ichigo's arms had dropped to his sides and he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Nooope." Grimmjow held himself up by putting his arms behind him and on the bed, and was smiling up at Ichigo evily.

The orange haired boy sighed with defeat and turned to leave when he felt a hand tug at his wrist. Before he could register what was happening, he felt himself be pulled backwards and as he did so, obviously spun around to see what the deal was. What had greeted him was a shock and..bound to happen soon or later.

He had fallen on Grimmjow, who immediately rolled over and had the boy pinned to his own bed. Ichigo was about to say something, but only made an entrance for Grimmjow as the panther boy kissed him still harder than normal, but at least it wasn't painful. Ichigo could barely keep up with the animal as he explored the muchly ill treated cavern of Ichigo's mouth, and the orange haired boy could really not remember he had last kissed someone..like this.

WHAT? HE WAS KISSING HIM BACK?

He felt a satisfying emotion with his lips on Grimmjow, but something was missing.

Oh, yeah.

He closed his eyes and replaced the blue haired boy with Shiro.

-------------------------

Hiyori sent the bastard another text and jabbed the buttons on her phone furiously as she did so. He wasn't answering. SHE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER the damn cat would rape the hell out of that innocent boy. Even if they came here, would he be able to walk properly? And Hiyori obviously can't tell Aizen she gave it to guys in the ass. She hadn't the right parts for that.

All these thoughts were thrown away when she felt a cold hand grasp her shoulder.

"Hiyori, I thought you were with Ichigo?"

Well, shit.

-------------------------

Shiro had been walking on Ichigo's street when a familiar scrawny shape joined him. Shiro had not noticed and continued to walk, and probably still wouldn't have unless the other hadn't of said something to him.

"Oi, Shiro."

He turned and captured the frame of Ulquiorra. Those same teardrop tattoo's dripping down his face.

"Yes, Ulquiorra?"

"Any luck with Ichigo?" the boy looked down at the ground.

"No. Why?" Shiro was quite startled by the apathetic boys sudden concern.

"I just feel party responsible for Grimmjows actions, Shiro.." Ulquiorra had stopped walking and Shiro's expression was borderline anger. If he had done something to encourage the abduction of his Ichigo.. "Me and Grimmjow have been..how do I say, sneaking around for quite some time and seeing each other."

Well that certainly caught Shiro off guard.

"You mean..like..?" his confused expression became more noticeable.

"Yes, like almost having sex and we would do..other things to make up for that." Ulquiorra poked his fingers together in his nervousness. "When he TRIED to have sex with me I refused and he wanted to solve the problem by publically dating to which I said no."

Ulquiorra's saddened gaze turned to Shiro.

"I refuse for THAT to be the soul purpose of a relationship."

"I understand.." not really. "So, what happened?"

"He got angry and spiteful towards me. Around this time was when Ichigo started going here and Grimmjow took his anger out on him, but instead found that the boy was quite attractive apparently. He goes to amazing lengths to get what he wants."

Shiro had gotten silent and Ulquiorra ran in front of the pale boy, clapping his hands together.

"OH PLEASE Shiro forgive me I am so sorry! I know this is the boys street, were you going to see him?"

"...Yea."

"Lets both go see him. Maybe two people talk more sense than one." Ulquiorra slightly smiled. Something he never does.

"Yeah I guess, lets go."

There trek was carried on in silence, and neither wanted to speak. As they neared Ichigo's home, Shiro insisted they go through the window. Ulquiorra sighed, knowing he was an amazing jumper meant he could get up there easily he just didn't want to attract attention. He and Shiro were the only ones who could jump..unaturally high. Ulquiorra jumped first and landed silently, then held his hand out to Shiro who he hauled up just as quiet. When they opened the window, both were in for some hell of a shock.

Shiro's eyes were trained on Ichigo, and Ulquiorra's on Grimmjow. Both on his bed. Making. Out. And Ichigo's hair was wet. Both of the boys shot up from their positions, both were of shock but Ichigo's was..fear? Shiro felt like he had a fire burning through his heart and Ulquiorra was just..speechless.

"Wha?" was all that left Ichigo's mouth.

"You BASTARD!" Shiro instantly pinned Grimmjow to the floor and help up a fist, and caught himself before inflicting pain. He turned to Ulquiorra. "You handle it."

Ulquiorra nodded, but Grimmjow stayed where he was. Shiro tuned the two out as he walked over to Ichigo. The orange haired boys eyes were full of guilt, obviously knowing he had been caught with someone he really shouldn't have been touching. Shiro looked at his Ichigo, and then whipped his head away. Not his no more.

"Shiro!" the pale boy ignored the other tugging on his arm. "Please Shiro.." Ichigo had dropped to his knee's and was holding on to Shiro's sleeve with both hands.

"What do you want me to do, Ichi?"

"Huh?" the boy looked up, startled.

"What do you want me to do? If you would ask, I would move the very stars for you as corny as that sounds." the pale boy smiled weakly at the shocked one.

"S-Shiro.." Ichigo murmured.

"Do you want out Ichigo? Aizen will never bar you from me."

"Yes but you don't understand! If I leave he will--"

Ichigo's speech was interuptted by a pissed Hiyori flying through the window and nailing Shiro in the face with her foot. The teen flew to the side, her flipflop print etched on his face. When she landed, she was obviously angry and Ichigo slightly flinched. Whatever Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were talking about, they had stopped when Hiyori entered.

"Stupid dumbasses I told you Aizen wanted to see you!"

Ichigo stopped and noticed blood trailing down the girls arms and dripping off her hand..onto his carpet.

"Heyyy! What happened?"

"Nothing of your importance. But your going to pay as well later!" Hiyori pointed a finger to Grimmjow. When she did, he also noticed the back of her sleeve was also stained with blood.

"Come on. NOW!" she hopped out the window.

Grimmjow moved without hesitation, leaving Ulquiorra with what seemed like unsaid words of importance but Ichigo turned to his seemingly twin.

"Find me."

Shiro was startled by the two words, and was even more shocked when Ichigo grabbed his chin in his hands and gave him a swift, but meaningful, kiss for a moment before he left. Grimmjow saw this out of the corner of his blue eyes and growled and just about that time, Shiro could have sworn he could taste that evil in his mouth, but Ichigo seemed to null it at the same time.

"Shiro?"

"Yeah?" he was startled by the shaking in Ulquiorra's voice.

"We need to go back..'home'." the boy had a hand on his head, making Shiro think he had a headache.

"Ok."

He had a feeling Aizen was going to burn a hellhole through his Ichigo that would be permanent. This had to be stopped.

* * *

**Hope you liked. lD What will Aizen do to Ichigo? I'm not so sure myself.**

**Review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the next to last chapter. Next one is going to be the aftermath. lD**

**Woot.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

As they ran to try and keep up with Hiyori, Ichigo caught Grimmjow staring at him more than once. When he had turned to look at the other, Grimmjow looked immediately away as if he wasn't paying attention. The whole situation was confusing to the upset Ichigo, and so he flat out asked.

"WHAT?"

"I didn't say anything..?" Grimmjow tried to sound innocent.

"I know. Why do you keep looking at me?"

Grimmjow paused and glanced at the ground. "...Why did you kiss Shiro?"

"I don't see how its any of your business."

He saw the elder teen flinch. "Well..didn't our kiss mean--"

"No it didn't mean anything and it never will." Ichigo didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"..."

He looked over to see..tears in those blue eyes of Grimmjows. "Grimmjow I--"

"Shutup. You heartless bastard. How dare y--" he was interuppted by Hiyori's foot to his face.

"You shutup dumbass and hurry up! I don't have time to put up with your fucking flower fest." the girl's arm was still dripping blood.

Grimmjow for once didn't retort and stayed silent, his eyes still glistening with tears. Ichigo lowered his head and felt bad for the male. He didn't intend to be quite that harsh but he obviously didn't catch the hint the first time. All he knew is whatever waited for him in that deserted school, now he didn't have anyone to back him up. Worse, Grimmjow would probably laugh at his cruel punishment.

When they arrived, Grimmjow shouldered his way past Ichigo and Hiyori, obviously knowing where Aizen was at. Again, Ichigo could feel the eyes of hidden others watching him as he walked and recalled one of those scary movies he had watched not too long ago. Hopefully it didn't end with him being chopped up.

The halls widened into a large room again and Ichigo went face to face with the dark lord. Aizen was smirking down at them with something in his hands. What the hell? A sword? They still made those medieval things? As he got closer, he noticed he was already speaking to Grimmjow but they had finished when he was up next. The blue haired man turned away and huffed.

"Might as well."

What did that mean? Grimmjow faded into the darkness and seemed almost symbolic as he did so. This could go to hell real fast.

* * *

Shiro ran as fast as he could back to the junkyard. He wouldn't need a fighting force to get this done, for the one he would call for help on was frightening enough without twenty or so people behind her. When he entered, curious stares followed him across the junk ridden field until he reached his sister who had arched her eyebrow.

"What?" it was sharp as if he had disturbed her.

"Jigsaw. Help me or he will die." he dropped to his knees and begged.

"Uh..what? Who?" she said boringly.

"Ichigo. One of his members barged in when me and Ulquiorra went..to..his..house.." he faltered at the end.

"Why the FUCK did you go to his house? Shiro you could have been killed you dumbass." she was now facing him fully and he winced.

"I wanted to talk to Ichigo and Ulquiorra thought it would be better to have two people explain to him better than one. We got there to see Grimmjow and Ichigo.." he bit his lip at the end.

"Horny fruits."

"ANYWAYS, his member came in with a blood soaked arm saying Aizen needed to see them both. And they had to leave immediately. Sister if not fight then just to spy.. I don't want him dead.." Shiro hugged himself.

"Okay. Lets go."

That seemed too easy. "What?"

"I have been wanting to kill a man for quite some time and have an excuse." her eyes looked beyond the junkyard and everything in her way, and no one could tell she was looking straight at that damned school.

* * *

Aizen walked down his..tower and looked to Ichigo with a grin. He examined the boys face and frowned when he went to his lips. Ichigo could only suspect Grimmjow, being as rough as he was, had left a mark. The elder man threw him aside with a surprising amount of strength and turned to Hiyori.

"Send him to where Grimmjow is."

Hiyori looked like she wanted to say something, but had bit her tongue. She isntead pushed Ichigo into the same darkness Grimmjow had entered moments before. He felt something wrap around his wrists and legs that were cold..very cold. Quite suddenly the lights clicked on and Aizen stood to the side. Grimmjow was next to Ichigo and Aizen stood in the middle and a little forward.

Grimmjow was chained down by different objects and Ichigo didn't need glasses to see the faint blood stains on the cold metal. And he didn't need to look at his hands to realize he had been bestowed the same fate as Grimmjow. Aizen clapped his hands as if applauding a movie or something else, and opened his ghastly eyes to the two.

"Its time for your judgement."

Figures moved out of the shadows, each having a sword of some sort. Grimmjow had his eyes closed and seemed to brace himself for something.

And then it came.

Ichigo jumped as a sword was brought down to slash across Grimmjow's chest. The younger teen stared bewildered until Aizen had spoke up.

"Lets see how many times we can cut you before you bleed out on the pavement."

The night had fallen and was soon filled with wrenching screams as Ichigo received his first slash.

* * *

Shiro swore his sister was a demon. Who could weigh ninety pounds and run fucking fast with two assault shotguns strapped to their legs? Honestly. The poofy haired girl ran faster than Shiro and Ulquiorra, and Luppi barely could keep up with all three. He was panting like mad and would falter in his running until Jigsaw shot at his legs, making him run again.

"Why are we running so fast?" the younger male whimpered.

Shiro ignored the fool and ran. He would run as far as he had to in order to even catch a glimpse of his sweet little Ichigo. God, he was starting to sound like a girl. He shook the thoughts from his head and looked to his partner in crime, Ulquiorra. The boys expression was blank, but he knew that he was still guilty over Grimmjows actions.

All too soon, there was a skid and he had to as well before he ran into his sister. She had stopped and was grinning like a madman at the structure before her. The offblack jacket she wore hugged her sides carefully, and a good thing to. The shirt that only covered her breasts was sure not to provide too much protection. She always liked to play it close to the chest.

Eh, bad choice of words.

"Come on scaredy bitches." she flicked a hand and they ran inside.

* * *

Ichigo screamed again as a blade ran across his pelvis. His shirt had been torn into shreds and Grimmjow didn't look too much better. He was still staring blankly ahead with a scowl on his face. He had not said a thing. Did Ichigo really hurt him so bad as to make the mans mindset only lead to death as a suitable option?

"Grimmjow, you still alive?"

No answer.

"Grimmjow--"

He was cut off as a sword grazed his chest. He yelped in pain and cowered on the ground as Aizens sneering face got inches from his once more. He had said something, but it had not registered in Ichigo's screaming eardrums. For absolutely no reason, the deranged man had walked over to Grimmjow and gave Ichigo a glare before smashing his lips into Grimmjows. What the hell?

He could almost hear bone crack as someone came out of the darkness and drop kicked the man on the head. Even Grimmjow's expression changed at this. Aizen's chin hit the pavement earning a cry of pain from its owner. He looked up to only see a barrel in between his eyes and a maniacal grin staring back at him. Ichigo recognized this as Shiro's sister. Was this bitch high?

Aizen quickly grabbed his sword and slung it up, knocking away her shotgun and eventually the two broke out into battle. Somehow the girl was managing to block blows with her two assault shotguns and was smiling as if she had won already. More figures came out of the darkness which made Ichigo's heart jump. Shiro, Luppi, and Ulquiorra.

Shiro had ran to Ichigo while Luppi and Ulquiorra focused on Grimmjow. The pale boy leaned down and grabbed at the restraints. Ichigo was lost for words to which Shiro only smiled back with. He had saw a glimpse of something metal coming behind Shiro and Ichigo had yelped when his lover retaliated by whipping around and stuck whatever was in his hand straight through the sword to where the opposers sword was in the barrel of the gun he was holding.

What was strange about this weapon was it seemed to have a large sword fused into it. Like, melted almost. Regardless, he pulled the trigger and the metal blasted into pieces. Shiro elbowed the guy in the face and then reached back down to fiddle with the restraints. His sword gun thing was on his waist and he had saw me looking.

"Not the proper time to stare at my ass."

"You asshole I am looking at that weapon of yours." Ichigo sputtered.

"Its called Zangetsu. My brother gave it to me so I named it after him." he shrugged.

"Need help?" we were both startled by the voice. It was Grimmjow.

He had his hands flexed and revealed a set of sharpened nails. Ichigo had never noticed this for some reason. Shiro gave him a glare, but Grimmjow returned the look with an uninterested one. He leaned down, not waiting for an answer, and swiped the restraints off of Ichigo. The orange haired boy fell forward into Shiro's arms and went to look at Grimmjow, but he had already walked away.

Next we turned our attention to Jigsaw and Aizen. She had tripped him from sliding, and he fell but then caught himself on the ground with one hand and pretty much did a backflip to get back up. Jigsaw swurved to her feet and slapped away the metal with her gun, then shoved the other one in Aizen's face.

"Your careless." he chuckled.

Jigsaw was surprised as well when he pulled out a second sword. It would have got her throat if a hand hadn't of caught it. Grimmjow. He twisted the sword around and Aizen tried to hit him with the other blade to which Grimmjow stopped with the bottom of his shoe. When it was stuck, he spun himself making Aizen lose his grip on both swords.

Suddenly, a subordinate ran in and kicked Grimmjow out of concentration allowing the sinister man to get his swords back and slash the blue haired man across his chest. Grimmjow fell to the floor in surprise and then a bang. Jigsaw had blown the petty subordinates head clean off. Blood hit the floor and she propped one of her guns on her shoulder.

"Cheap."

"You too."

Jigsaw jumped and twisted her body sideways to spin. She intended to whirl her kicks around like a windmill and that he would catch both as they were aimed for vital spots. It worked, pretty much. She stuck both guns in his face and all that was left was massive overkill. She backflipped off the now dead hands and landed next to Grimmjow.

"...I guess I can make an exception."

She pointed to Luppi and then to Grimmjow. The kid understood and picked up the heavier teen, now standing next to Jigsaw. They all looked to Shiro and Ichigo. By now, they recovered and hand in hand, walked out as Jigsaw slammed her guns back into the holsters on her legs.

And they're alive.

* * *

**Sorry about my OC kicking ass. Its what she does. Shes me.**

**REVIEWS would make me feel like a winner thanks. :c  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and this is just wrapping things up.**

**Expect more fruity goodness from me later on. xD**

**Goodbye!**

* * *

After the incident with the Arrancar, everything settled down slowly but surely. Hiyori had taken control believe it or not and had promised to be at peace with the rival gang. She said she still hated them, but saw no point in stirring up trouble for no reason.

Jigsaw invited Grimmjow back into the Hollows but kept him under a strict probation where she watched him herself. Everyone tried to pretend they didn't see the evident infatuation they had with each other as it grew more noticeable each day. Jigsaw had been overly grateful to Grimmjow, who know grew his hair out, and knew he would be staying. The probation thing was just a way of her wanting to have an excuse to be with him.

Ulquiorra remained a close friend to Grimmjow, but still was very uneasy around him. Nel had started to be more and more around the apathetic Hollow and had admitted to everyone else but Ulquiorra her feelings. They all laughed, thinking about the others reaction when she would tell him later.

Shiro and Ichigo couldn't keep their hands off each other after that day the Hollows had saved him from Aizen. He pretty much lived with the boy now in secret, hardly having to evade being seen by Ichigo's overly hyper father. The boy migrated to Ichigo's closet and sleeps there..sometimes.

Rukia, Renji, and Hitsugaya started their own gang of some sort which commited to peace instead of destruction they called Soul Society. They had already rounded up a good number of members, and seemed to take it rather seriously. Quite a few feuds have sparked between them and the two worse gangs, but nothing too serious.

Now we take you to Ichigo's house. He had invited everyone over that night with his dad knowing. The fool thought Jigsaw was a possible love interest, and quickly declined the spoken thought when she pressed her not so fake gun to his head. Grimmjow had followed in shortly after and had his hand entwined with hers, not being too secretive.

"So...when do I get to be an aunt?"

"Whatthefuck Jigsaw I am a male. In case you haven't forgotten." Shiro barked.

"I wasn't talking to you. Its obvious Ichigo is the girl in your relationship." she pointed and smiled with glee as the two boys spurted.

Grimmjow pretty much 'lol'ed next to Jigsaw. "Duh. Poor kid. Does your hips hurt?"

"Bite me."

"Nah." Grimmjow looked away boringly.

Jigsaw patted him and shrugged her shoulders. "I have the power to turn people straight."

"Really now?" Shiro murmured.

"Yeah. Once you go Jigsaw you might need to reconsider your options." she pointed to Grimmjows bruised pelvis when he looked away.

"Going straight is the new trend. Maybe Ichigo should get a sex change." Grimmjow smirked.

"Again, bite me."

"Again, I'm not a fruit."

"Please, Grimmjow, we have seen what you look up on Ichigo's computer." Shiro spoke and Grimmjow had turned his head sharply. "Yaoi? Come on." he put both thumbs down. "Fucking fail."

"I DO NOT!" Grimmjow squeaked as Jigsaw turned to give him her red glare.

"Death comes on swift wings to.." Jigsaw turned her head. "..fruits."

Her hands waved in a gesture and she continued. "So, if I set you and Ichigo out into the sun will you spoil?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE GAY JOKES!" they both roared.


End file.
